


I Need You

by guilt_tea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babysitting, Birch Trees, Easter, Egg Hunt, Ermin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_tea/pseuds/guilt_tea
Summary: Happy Easter! I got a dumb Ermin fic idea. That’s basically all you need to know. (I know it shows 2017-04-17 for the publication date. I tried.)





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much had a power writing session. It's all over the place. But that's the point. (I'll edit this soon.)
> 
> This is to anyone who is waiting for the final chapter of "Strawberry Medicine." *cough* Excuses *cough.* I didn't realize how little time I would have this weekend to write. That's why the third chapter isn't out and I wrote this instead. It was going to be really rushed and all over the place, much like this fic. I send my sincerest apologies to anyone who is getting annoyed by this delay in writing. I'll try to make up for it.

Easter. Egg hunts. Chocolate. Bunnies. And kids. Oh god, kids. It's not like I dislike them. They just wear me out very quickly, and they can be quite annoying with their constant pestering. Being blessed with one of the smallest tempers known to mankind, I try not to be around them much, for both their sakes and mine. Sadly, my family always throws a Easter party every year and never forgets to invite families. Thankfully, he’s always there to save me. I would probably have blown my fuse by now if he hadn't just arrived. _Shit._

I ran across the hallway to the kids’ play room. _More like pit of eternal pain and suffering_. Those kids were tearing at my hair minutes ago. When I opened the door, I found them all sitting down in a circle. How the fu- My thought was interrupted by his sweet voice.

“Hey, Eren,” Armin, my lifetime long friend, beamed at me.

“Hey… Um… What's going on?”

“Just playing ‘Down by the Banks.’ Care to join?”

“Only if they're ok with it,” my eyes glazed over the five kids sitting in the circle.

“Are you guys alright with Eren joining in?” They all nodded in response. Armin smiled at me, scooting back to make a spot for me next to him and a little blonde girl. I sat down and once everyone was ready, we began. I got out in the first round, in which Armin let out a light giggle, causing something inside of me to turn into a butterfly. I decided to ignore it. We played “Down by the Banks” a couple more times, in which I always got out first. I somehow was able to keep it together with my emotions. Touching Armin’s hand helped a lot for some reason.

Afterwards, we played hide and go seek. To make sure we didn't lose any kids, Armin would hide with all of them in a certain hiding spot and I would seek. We switched off once, but soon learned it was a bad idea since one kid elbowed me in the rib and another licked my toe. My fucking toe. I was just about to lose it when Armin found us. _God bless him._  
  
Eventually, after some charades and board games like Candyland, the Easter Egg Hunt commenced. It was located in the backyard, which was covered in tons of plant life, making for good hiding spots. There were about a 100 eggs spread around with various treats and toys.

I put was in charge of a girl with brown hair in a pony tail. I believe her name was Sasha? I've never been good with names. Armin took some bald kid (I think he was the one who licked my foot) and the blonde girl that sat next to me during “Down by the Banks.” The other two boys, one with a horse-like face, the other covered in freckles, seemed to be inseparable. And, seeing that I could only take care of one kid, Armin had two, the horse-faced boy was the one who elbowed me in the rib, and that they were both slightly older than the rest, we thought they could get along on their own. And we could always help them. The background was a bit spacious, but, on higher land, everything could be easily seen.

Everything was going well. That was until I turned my back for a second and found the girl missing when I turned back around. Fuck. I began to search. I looked everywhere. Then I felt a sudden pain on my head. Something had fallen from the tree above me. I looked at the ground. A pinecone. I then looked up. _Holy shit. How did she get up there? Is she part cat or something?_

“Armin!” I yelled, my worried tone nice and clear.

In a matter of seconds, Armin and the two kids appeared. “What is it?”

“Lookup.” He did so. He covered his mouth in astonishment, eyes wide.

“How did she-”

“No clue.”

A frightened voice interrupted their conversation. “No eggs up here! Can't get down!”

“It's alright, Sasha. We’ll get you down.” Armin’s voice seemed to calm down her down. It really was adorable and amazing how good he was with kids. “Eren,” an urgent, quiet voice cut my thoughts off.

“Yes?” I looked at him.

“Pick me up. I don't think either of us can reach her ourselves, but if you hoist me up, I should be able to.”

“Alright.” After a couple minutes of trying to find a place Armin would be able to reach her, I squatted down and lifted Armin up by his calves, the perfect amount of height needed to grab Sasha. She clunged to Armin as he held her. I wished I was in Sasha’s place for a split second. I just brushed it off again.

Once they were on ground, Armin placed Sasha back on ground as I stood up. I accidentally forgot to let go of him, which caused me to run my hands from his calves to his waist. I let go instantly when I realized what I had done. “S-sorry,” I blurted out.

“I-it’s alright.” Armin was looking at the ground to the left of him, seeming slightly flustered.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, the egg hunt continued. Thankfully, no more incidents occurred.

Once all the eggs were found, they all went inside and shared their findings. Everything was going well until they heard a scream and a sob.

“But, I want the pink one!” Krista sobbed.

“No! My pink!” Jean shouted. Marco just sat next to Jean, patting his shoulder to try to calm him down. “Stop it!” _Did he just..?_ Marco stopped, looking slightly hurt by Jean’s words. 

While I sat there in shock, Armin’s soft voice rang over all the chaos. “Jean, how about Krista gives you some candy for your pink dolphin bracelet?”

“No.”

Armin whispered something to Krista, who nodded in response. “How about she gives you her pink yo-yo for the bracelet?” Armin gave Jean the most adorable smile. _He's just too cute sometimes._

“Deal,” and the exchange was made.

Armin and I continued to oversee the trading, making sure disagreements were taken care of and no fights broke out. I might not be the best with kids, but if they weren't tearing my hair out or licking my foot, I could bear it. Plus, whenever our hands would brush by accident against each other while looking for a certain item, it calmed me down, even if the contact lasted less than a second. And I swear I saw Armin blush a couple times. I just brushed it off, again.

Once all the kids had lost most of their energy and could sit together calmly while watching a movie, I decided to hang out with Armin. We rushed outside, hand in hand without realizing it, towards the hidden path we had found many years ago.

When we reached the end of it, we stood together, panting slightly. Surrounding us was an of birch trees, each soldier protecting us from being seen and found. They stood in a circle, a small clearing in the middle, with a white porch swing swaying in the middle.

We sat down on the cushions. Armin seemed to be slightly flushed once again.

“T-thanks for today,” he peeped out, fidgeting with his hands.

“Me?” I turned to face him, bewildered. “I should be thanking you. You're the one that saved me today. Without you, I'm sure that I would have lost my temper early on.”

He looked up at me, giggling. “Well without you, I wouldn't have been able to handle all of them either.”

“... I guess that's true. But you did most of the work anyway,” I shrugged, looking down.

“You were the one to suggest all the games besides ‘Down by the Banks.’ I kind of blanked today on games. Plus, the egg hunt and trading would have been a total disaster without you. I would have lost Sasha with or without you. But, I wouldn't have been able to get her back down without asking for help from a parent, which would have led to another disaster in itself. I could go on and on about how much I need you…” Armin let out an awkward chuckle, “Uh… Umm… Sorry. That sounded weird, didn't it?” He looked down again, his cheek seeming to be a light shade of pink. _Maybe it's the lighting here?_

I looked up at him. “No, no. I get what you mean.”

Armin looked up at me, letting out a relieved sigh and a little giggle. “You can see I get worked up easily.”

I let out a chuckle and nodded. “Yup.”

A silence overtook us. A comfortable, relaxing silence as we stared into each other’s eyes. They look like sapphires. Just as bright and brilliant as him. Neither of us noticed that we were slowly leaning in towards each other. I wrapped my arms around his waist, while his wrapped around my neck. I felt his shallow breath against my lips as I closed my eyes.

“Eren! Armin!” A voice cried out.

Armin and I instantly pulled back, looking wildly around for the source of the voices.

“Boys! Where are you!?” I recognized that voice, Armin’s grandfather.

We both stood up and ran along the path, eventually reaching the backyard. Once we had found Armin’s grandfather, who gave each of us a hug as he explained how everyone was worried about us. We rushed back to my home, where Armin's parents were waiting outside for him.

After lectures from both his parents and mine about telling them where we are going, we said our goodbyes to each family.

But I knew I couldn't let Armin go just yet.

“Wait! I forgot to give something to Armin. It's up in my room. Can he come up quickly with me?” Armin looked at me, eyes wide.

His parents both responded with “Yes, but quickly, please.” His grandfather only gave us a smile as we ran up together to my room, looking like he knew exactly what was going on.

Once we had reached my room, I closed the door behind us. “You know what I meant, right?”

“M-mhm,” Armin’s responded flusteredly, his cheeks and ears flushed red, his eyes casted down.  
  
I took a step towards him, placing my thumb underneath his chin, lifting his head up. “Are you alright with this?”

“Y-yeah.”

I smiled, “Good. Because I need you too.” I pressed my lips against his. It was a soft, gentle kiss. A short one, though. We pulled away from each other.

“Sorry, Eren. I just-”

“It's fine. I understand.” _Saves more for next time._

“T-thanks.” Armin let go of me and headed toward the door, but stopped. “Wait. You need to give me something. So my parents won't question me.”

“O-oh yeah.” _Smooth Eren. Smooth._ I quickly rummaged through my things and handed him a fluffy stuffed penguin toy.

“Aw! It's so cute!”

_Thank god._ “Glad you like it. Now let's get downstairs before our parents come up here.” At that, we rushed downstair and said our goodbyes.

As Armin's family filed out of the house, I brushed my hand against his, letting him know that I wouldn't forget this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This was pretty rushed. Sorry about that. :) Still, I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you wish to do so. (And I'm sorry about the delay for my other work, if anyone cares.)


End file.
